FV124: World Domination
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager becomes involved in a battle between the writers and the evil boss of the Seventh Dimension


World Domination

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager becomes involved in a battle between the writers and the evil boss of the Seventh Dimension.

**Please Note (12.01.07)**  
This episode has been edited heavily mainly to edit out some people's names and to shorten it I guess. Also one of my old lines had been changed in 2002 (I think) to suit the "war" back then, but it's been changed again as it was stupid, childish and petty.. I'd never say that line, cough. Plus the whole Togepi hating Damien thing hasn't made sense in years since he was changed, I just added the word "new" to one comment, and "this" to another as Damien is different to previous and later seasons. Lol Togepi likes Damien in other seasons so it doesn't work Also Firera, Raichu and me never called ourselves in the "real world" by the nicknames, so that's been changed too.

This episode is (in my opinion, I don't know about anyone elses) confusing, badly written and most of all there's too many writer scenes, and not enough of the actual cast. The original version of this episode worked better, but never mind. Unfortunately it is important as it introduces two new characters (badly but it's done) and there's something else, plus it would be dumb to miss out an episode (I'll only be keeping "Director's Cut" off It just has a very long drawn out intro with the writers and friends, my life wasn't ever like this anyway ¬¬ It is one of my least favourites along with Hunters, Season Three's Director's Cut and Aggressions. Oh well, I hope you do actually find it, at the very least, readable

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Firera as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Desmond Harrington as Damien  
Vulpix as herself  
Togepi as herself

**Written By**  
Marill & Firera

**Written**  
22nd April 2001

**Edited**  
14th January 2005

**Episode Based In**  
July 2376 (late season 6)

**The Third Dimension**  
**Tanfield School, England:**  
Marill walked into her form class with the usual miserable face. Her friend was sitting at their table. Marill sat down next to her.

"Hi," she said. "So what have you been doing during the Easter holls?"

"Nought much," Marill replied. Their form teacher rushed into the room like she usually did.

"Sorry I am late everyone," she said. She dumped the register on her desk and she rushed back towards the door way. She opened the door and she came back into the classroom followed by two familiar girls. "I'd like you to meet our two new starters, Morgan Jameson and Lilly Ligren," Mrs Smith said. The lads at the back of the classroom sniggered, as usual. Marill waved slightly at them. The two headed towards her and they sat down at the desk behind her.

"Do you know them?" Marill's friend asked.

"Yeah, that's Lilly and Morgan," Marill said. Firera grinned shyly at her. "She's a new friend of mine," Marill muttered. Raichu gave Marill a sly look. The teacher walked over to them and she gave the pair a planner each.

"Your timetables are on page six," she said. She started to take the register. Firera and Raichu glanced at their timetables.

"I thought you said Lilly was in a year before us," Marill's friend said.

"Yeah she was, she was put down a year because of what she did in Year Ten," Marill lied.

"How was I suppose to know that I was the only person in class that loved Voyager," Firera muttered.

"Huh?" Marill's friend muttered.

"She drew this picture of Voyager on the teachers desk, everyone knew it was her cos nobody else liked Voyager," Marill said.

"Okay people, have a nice day," the teacher said. Everyone in the class quickly left the class.

**An hour later, the Art Block:**  
Marill, Firera & Raichu were sitting at Marill's table. Togepi came into the classroom and she stared oddly at the group. She quickly walked over to the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" Togepi asked.

"We'll tell you if you sit down," Marill whispered. Togepi sat down next to Marill as she dumped her folder and bag on the table.

"We got this message off the Boss of the seventh dimension on Marill's computer," Firera said and she handed a little sheet of paper over to Togepi.

It read: _Marill, you've beaten me before. But I know where your friends live, and they're not going to be too happy to see me. Oh and by the way if you're wondering how I got this message on your computer, I can easily hack into it from my hideout. Have a nice day._

"Who is the Boss?" Togepi whispered.

"He interfered with 'Mirror Universes,' we managed to fight his ships off with the Dellia Fleet," Marill replied.

"Dellia Fleet, is that your new name for the..." Togepi whispered.

"No, don't say the original name of the fleet," Raichu whispered.

"Whatever. This doesn't explain why you two are here. I mean Morgan, you're nineteen, how did you get into school?" Togepi asked.

"Lets just say I cheated," Raichu replied.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Emma, but lets just say that you and our friends are in trouble. These two are here to help me protect you guys," Marill said.

"But when they're home you can't protect them," Togepi said.

"That's not accurate. I'm here to get to know your friends and I'll ask them to come over to my place tonight. The Boss guy wont be able to get them then," Raichu said.

"You can't gain people's trust that easily," Togepi muttered.

"She can," Firera said.

"Whatever you say, am I still coming over tonight?" Togepi asked.

"Of course, Firera's coming over too," Marill replied.

"Yeah, my brother gets on my wick," Firera said.

"She's living with her older brother, Dave. She ran away from her old place two months ago. That's why she never comes over my place that much anymore," Marill said.

"Why did you run away?" Togepi asked.

"Not relevant," Firera replied. The art teacher walked up to their table.

"Which of you two new girls is Morgan?" she asked.

"I am," Raichu replied.

"The headmaster wants to see you," Mrs Nelson said.

"I'll come with. I'll show you where to go," Marill said. She and Raichu stood up and they left the room.

**Fifth Dimension**  
**Voyager:**  
"Oooh, this episode is exciting," Morgan muttered.

"Yeah, I think the writers have abandoned us," Craig said.

"Nah, they're probably just at school," Tani said.

"But don't they write Fifth Voyager episodes on Sundays and Thursdays?" Kathryn asked.

"They do, this is the Sunday episode but the writers are suppose to be at school during the episode, and nobody goes to school on Sundays. Well, except for Sunday School students," Chakotay said as he entered the Bridge.

"Where did you get that information from?" Harry asked.

"One of the writers friends, Vulpix, told me. She said that she's going to watch over Voyager while they're at school, there's some sort of problem right now. That's all she said," Chakotay replied. He sat down in his chair.

"Captain, a dimensional portal is opening," Tuvok said.

"On screen," Kathryn said.

"Red Alert," Chakotay said. The lights dimmed, the siren started and the viewscreen's screensaver switched off showing the portal.

"Captain, three objects are emerging," Tuvok said. He was right, three large ships emerged from the portal.

"They're Listonian," Harry said.

"They're powering weapons," Tuvok said.

"Full power to the shields," Chakotay ordered. The ship rocked violently as phaser fire grazed the shields.

"Shields down to fifty nine percent," Harry said.

"They weren't this powerful in our last encounter," Kathryn said.

Vulpix appeared. She walked over to Tom. "Tom, go into the portal," she said.

"What!" Kathryn muttered. She walked over to Vulpix just as another phaser blast hit the shields. "Why do we want to do that?" she asked.

"If you fire a deflector pulse at the portal at a frequency of 29.78 then the portal will lead to the Third Dimension. We have to go there," Vulpix replied.

"Why?" Chakotay asked.

"Marill told me to bring you there if something happened," Vulpix said. The Bridge rocked violently again.

"Shields are down," Harry said.

"Harry, Tom, you heard her," Kathryn said.

"Yes ma'am," they both replied. Voyager headed for the portal. The Bridge shook violently again as the ship entered the portal.

"We're too late. If we still had shields we would be safe in here, but we haven't got any shields," Vulpix said.

"That's comforting," Tom muttered.

**Third Dimension, 3:05pm, Tanfield School:**  
Loads of kids ran out of the school and headed for the buses. Raichu, Marill, Firera, Togepi and Marill's friend walked out of the Technology block and then through the gates.

"What are you doing Raichu?" Firera asked.

"I got two to come over," Raichu replied.

"What about Nicola?" Marill asked.

"She'll be okay," Raichu whispered. A taller girl walked through the gates.

"Hello everyone," she said cheerfully. Raichu and Marill's two friends started to cross the road.

"See ya," Marill said. She, Firera and Togepi crossed the road and they got into Marill's dad's car. What they didn't know was a strange guy was watching them from the bus which the other three were heading for.

**Five hours later, Marill's house**:  
Marill's mum gaped in horror when Marill, Firera and Togepi came noisily down the stairs. Marill and Togepi were wearing their new Voyager T-Shirts. All three of them were chanting, "Voyager, voyager."

She quickly walked upstairs to get changed. The Sky Advert was on. Marill, Firera and Togepi rushed over to the sofa and they sat down. Marill pressed the record button when Voyager came on.

_"Last time on Star Trek: Voyager"_

"Ooops, I'd better stop it, that's the recap," Marill muttered. The phone started to ring. Marill ran over to the phone and she picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hi, Marill. Watching Voyager?" Raichu's voice asked._

"Of course," Marill muttered.

_"I'll get to the point. Do you want the bad news or the good news first?"_

"Er, bad news first," Marill replied.

_"Good, it makes more sense that way. Voyager was attacked by the Listonians. Vulpix brought them to the Third dimension but their shields are down. They're on a collision course."_

"Ooops, er.. what's the good news?" Marill asked.

_"It's going to land on your school."_

"But wont that crush the whole of Tanfield Lea too?" Marill asked. Firera and Togepi heard what Marill said and they rushed over to her.

"What will crush Tanfield?" Togepi asked.

_"Probably, haven't you seen the news? They've evacuated the whole of Tanfield and Tantobie. The headline was 'Star Trek ship on collision course for Tanfield."_

"Sounds a little silly, if you know what I mean," Marill muttered.

_"The other good news is that we have a good view from East Stanley."_

"Look, even though we're at the bottom of the hill we will still see a space ship flying towards the school," Marill said.

"Cool," Firera and Togepi said.

_"Oh well, I'd better go. It'll be coming into good view in a few minutes. Bye."_

Marill put the phone down. "Are aliens coming?" Firera asked.

"A few. How many aliens are there on Voyager?" Marill asked. "Aren't you two coming?"

"Where are we going?" Firera asked.

"Yeah and what's going on?" Togepi asked.

"You two have always wanted to see Voyager in this dimension, here's your chance," Marill said. Firera and Togepi glanced oddly at her but they followed her out of the door anyway.

**Shield Row, the Hill Top:**  
The group were high up the hill looking over Tanfield and Tantobie. Marill, Firera and Togepi stepped out of a car. They all saw something large in the sky.

"Marill, what have you done?" Firera trembled.

"Vulpix did it, not me," Marill muttered.

The large object came closer and closer, it was definitely Voyager. It hit the ground causing a mini earthquake. Voyager skidded through buildings and then finally the school. Voyager finally stopped. The whole of Tanfield was Voyager's trail of wreckage and smashed houses. Marill's mobile started ringing. She answered it.

_"This is incredible. Did you see it flying down?" Raichu's voice asked._

"Raichu, I saw it crash," Marill muttered.

_"How, you can't see from South Stanley."_

"We're in Shield Row," Marill replied. The signal cut her off.

"What are we going to do now?" Firera asked.

"Go and meet Tom, Harry and Chakotay," Togepi said. The pair groaned.

"She's sort of right, we'd better go down to Voyager," Marill said. She opened the car door and she got her notepad out.

"Are you crazy, the wreckage will make it impossible to go any where near Voyager," Firera said.

"We've got to at least try," Marill said.

"What about Morgan?" Togepi asked.

"We'll go and pick her up. We'll have to bring the others with us," Marill said. Everyone got back into the car.

**A secret area:**  
"Excellent, everything is going according to plan," the Boss said in his computer generated voice. On the screen was this website. He closed the window. He switched the computer off.

**Voyager:**  
The Bridge was in shambles. Kathryn stood up and she walked over to Tom's station. He managed to climb back onto his chair.

"Tom, what happened?" Kathryn asked.

"We didn't have enough power to stabilize the ship. We've crashed somewhere on Earth," Tom replied. Vulpix slowly stood up, Chakotay walked quickly up to her.

"Why have you brought us here?" he asked angrily.

"I told you, I don't know. Marill told me to bring you here. Maybe it's to stop the Boss from finding you," Vulpix replied.

"The Boss?" Tom asked.

"You should know who he is. He is the one who owns the Seventh Dimension. He's a bit ticked off with Fifth Voyager and he wants to destroy you from the source," Vulpix said.

"Oh, that Boss," Tom said.

"So why is the writers not here yet? It's obviously not school time," Harry asked.

"If you must know. He's more ticked off with Marill and her friends. He put this message on her computer saying that he knew where her friends lived and that they would not be happy to see him. He also said he can hack into her computer. He obviously can get into our episode if that is the case. If he does then we'll have hardly any control of what's happening," Vulpix said.

"Oh, it's that simple is it?" Morgan said sarcastically.

"Captain, if the sensors are working, we have crashed in the middle of a town in the North East of England," Harry said.

"Great, why is there never any chance of crashing in an uninhabited area," Kathryn muttered.

"That's not all, this dimension is only up to the early Twenty First century," Tuvok said.

"I thought you would already know that," Vulpix muttered.

"That explains why the writers can't write technobabble that well," Tom said.

"What are we going to do then?" Jessie asked.

"We'd better get the ship off the ground before we do any more damage," Kathryn said as she looked at Vulpix. Vulpix just rolled her eyes at her.

**What's left of the school:**  
"I've just thought, my video project is still in that school," Marill muttered.

"Oh boohoo," Firera muttered.

"We have to get inside. We will be safe inside the ship," Raichu said.

"Safe from what?" one of the girls asked. They all heard footsteps. They all turned around and they saw a girl with long ginger hair.

"Are you the writers of Fifth Voyager?" she asked.

"We three are," Firera replied.

"Who are you?" one girl asked.

"She looks like Willow from Buffy," Togepi said. The girl fell over in Pokémon style.

"You will not believe how many people have said that. Anyway, I'm Lilly Ligren," the girl said.

"No you're not. That's my name," Firera said angrily.

"Firera? You're alive?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, of course I am," Firera muttered.

"Your parents are really worried about you. They thought that you had been murdered," Lilly said.

"How do you know?" Marill asked.

"One month after Firera had disappeared her parents 'adopted' me, they're kinda messed up right now," Lilly replied.

"How come you've got the same name as Firera?" Raichu asked.

"My first name is the same, I just use Ligren cos.. you know. Personally, I like Johnstone better," Lilly said.

"Er.. I hate to interrupt but why did you want to know who the writers were?" the tall girl asked.

"Lets just say that I know about everything that's been happening. The Listonians have been my species enemies for years," Lilly said.

"Your species?" everyone said in unison.

"Yeah, I'm half Liger. Me and a few others were put into stasis and were placed in other dimensions for safety, but that isn't important now. I'm here to help," Lilly said.

"Ooooh, Voyager," a voice said. Another girl ran over to the ship and she started hugging the hull.

"Who is she?" Marill asked.

"Oh, that's my friend, Emma Goldsbrough. She's obsessed with Voyager," Lilly replied.

"But I'm Emma Goldsbrough," Togepi moaned.

"This is getting too confusing," Firera moaned as she held her head.

"Yeah, I'm getting a headache too," Marill muttered.

"Why is there two Emma's?" Raichu asked.

"I don't know, alternate realities maybe," Lilly replied. Everyone heard a scream. Everyone ran towards where it came from. They found another girl dying on the floor. One of the girls knelt down.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Rabbits, they were everywhere.. a lad, he was controlling them," the dying one said. Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing.

"She was either talking rubbish or Damien has chosen this point to interfere," Marill said.

Everyone heard an evil laugh. They all turned to face where it came from. Damien was standing there laughing at them, he was holding a toy rabbit. There were a few robot rabbits behind him.

"Bravo Marill, do you get it now," he said. He got something out of his pocket and he pressed the button on it. "Do you," he said in a computer generated voice.

"You're not the Boss," Firera muttered.

"It's about time you guessed it. You've beaten me once and it'll never happen again. Go get them rabbits, bwahahahahahaha!" Damien laughed in his normal voice.

"Haven't we beaten him a few times?" Firera muttered.

The robots started heading towards them. They had different weapons in their paws. Suddenly everyone beamed away leaving the rabbits confused.

"They will not get away. Rabbits, there is another we should get. Lets go," Damien said. He started walking towards No Place. Yes that's a real place.

**Voyager, the Conference Room:**  
The whole main cast was sitting at the table just as the writers and their friends beamed inside.

"Oooh, Tom, Harry & Chakotay!" both Emma's yelled. They ran over to the closer one, Tom. "You're just sooo cute! Do you want to go out somewhere?" Togepi said.

"No, he's going out with me!" Emma yelled.

"I'm not going out with any of you," Tom said. The two girls moaned and they walked over to Harry.

"How did we get here?" the first girl asked.

"We had to beam you here to save you from those rabbit robots," Chakotay said. Vulpix walked into the room.

"It's about time you showed up. How the hell did you manage to crash the ship in Tanfield?" Marill asked angrily.

"I didn't do it on purpose, anyway Tom was flying the ship," Vulpix replied.

Jessie and James stood up and headed over to Tom.

"If you want us to, we can punish him," Jessie said.

"That wont be necessary," Kathryn said.

"We may have to punish him anyway. This place brings back lots of horrible memories," James said.

"Oh yeah, you two are Geordie's too," Harry said.

"Wey aye man," Tom said in a dodgy Geordie accent. Jessie, James, the writers and their friends stared angrily at Tom and Harry. Emma and Togepi just continued to drool over Harry and Chakotay.

"Tom, I'd keep your mouth shut, especially when there's ten in the room," Chakotay said.

"Uhoh," Tom muttered. Craig stood up all of a sudden.

"Oh, look at all the girls that are here. It's a dream come true!" he drooled. He ran over to the writers and their friends. "Will you all go out with me, I love Geordie girls," Craig said.

"He loves all girls," James muttered.

"Is he your character?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, isn't he so funny. He jokes on all of the time," Marill replied.

"Nooooooooo!" Craig yelled. He shot off into the corner.

"What's up with him?" the tall girl asked.

"Don't worry, Craig's used to getting his heart stomped on," Tani said.

_"Ensign Foster to the Conference Room."_

"Go ahead, Foster," Kathryn said.

_"We have a problem. The rabbit robots are heading to No Place. Damien is heading South Stanley way."_

"Nicola," Firera said.

"Yeah, and my computer!" Marill yelled.

"We need an away team, Morgan, Jessie and James, you go with the writers," Kathryn said.

"That isn't a good idea. In this dimension people will think those three are celebrities. Morgan might be a better idea than Jessie and James," Marill said.

"Why's that?" Chakotay asked.

"Jessie and James are played by two members of Steps. Morgan's played by Lene from Aqua. More people will recognise Jessie and James than Morgan," Firera said.

"Who do you suggest we take?" Kathryn asked.

"Craig, nobody will recognise him. He's from Aqua as well. Triah is a good person to bring. Tani should stay behind, Neve Campbell is well known here. Lilly should stay behind, there's lots of Willow fans here," Marill said.

"So, there's Craig, Morgan.. we could take Emma, she may look like Queen Amidala from Star Wars but nobody will recognise her without all that stupid makeup and dodgy outfits," Firera said.

"Jessie, James and Tani could come with whoever goes to rescue Nicola. No Place is usually quite deserted. Why do you think it's called No Place?" Raichu said.

"Er.. there is the original characters in Fifth Voyager, you know. You sometimes forget that," Tom said.

"Nobody will recognise Neelix, we could bring him," Marill said.

"We can't take too many Fifth Voyager characters with us, Damien will take advantage of that," Firera said.

"Yeah, you're right. Emma, you go with Morgan, Craig, Firera and me," Marill said.

"I'll take Jessie & James, they're my favourites," Raichu said.

"That's probably why you are such a nut job," Tom said. Jessie, James and Raichu deathglared him.

"Lets get started. The rest of us will try to get Voyager back into orbit," Kathryn said.

**No Place:**  
Jessie, James and Raichu dematerialised outside a row of streets that were near a pub.

"Where did Marill say she lived again?" Jessie asked.

"Down there," Raichu muttered. They heard a large thud. They turned around and they saw the rabbit robots killing a fat man. The robots turned the corner. They ran over to the guy, he was still alive.

"We have to save him, beam him to Voyager," Raichu said.

"He wont even fit on the biobed," James said.

"Tough, he wont fit in a proper coffin either, beam him to Voyager," Raichu said.

"Rex to Voyager, lock onto the guy near me and beam him to Sickbay," Jessie said.

_"Acknowledged."_

The fat man disappeared. They ran down the street as fast as they could. They got to Nicola's house. They could here the robots slowly coming down the other street.

"So, what's the story?" James asked.

"I'll pretend to be a competition winner teller person. I'll say that Nicola has won a trip out with Lisa and H from Steps, aka you two," Raichu said.

"You what!" they both yelled.

"No time to debate," Raichu said and she knocked on the door. Nicola's mum answered the door. She screamed when she saw Jessie and James.

"Steps! Cool!" she gasped.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Nicola's, is she in? She's won this really cool prize," Raichu said. Nicola's mum ran into the house. Nicola came out a few seconds later.

"Oh, H! You're so much cuter in person!" Nicola cooed. She pushed Raichu out of the way and she stood in front of James. He looked terrified. "H, I'm your biggest fan!" she yelled.

"Er.. Nicola, you have to come with us. Them two are not who you think they are. You're in danger, you have to come with us," Raichu said.

"Then who are they then?" Nicola asked. Jessie and James looked worried.

"The robots are coming!" they both yelled.

"No time to explain," Raichu said. She grabbed Nicola's arm.

"Four to beam up!" Jessie yelled. They all dematerialised

**South Stanley:**  
Morgan, Craig, Firera, Marill & Emma dematerialised outside Marill's house. The door had been broken down.

"This isn't possible, how did Damien get here first?" Marill asked.

They all rushed into the house. They were greeted by more rabbit robots. They heard Damien's evil laugh. He walked down stairs.

"So, you fell into my trap. I must say that your site and fanfiction series was ambitious but it's now no more," Damien said. The away team saw smoke coming from upstairs.

"You b! That was my computer!" Marill screamed. She tried to run to Damien but the robots blocked her way.

"It was your computer," Damien said. Everyone saw smoke coming from the living room door.

"Oh, looks like the other computer wanted to join in with the fun," Firera muttered.

"You b! That was my Internet access!" Marill yelled.

"It was. Now Fifth Voyager is powerless to stop me now. They are now stuck in this dimension and there is nothing you can do about it," Damien said.

_"Listonian Fleet to Damien. I don't know how but Voyager is attacking us," a voice said._

"How is that possible? They shouldn't be able to fly let alone fire weapons," Damien asked.

"Ha! Looks like Voyager has outsmarted you again," Firera said.

"Don't speak so soon. Damien to Listonian Fleet, fire back, show no mercy," Damien said.

_"Yes sir."_

**Voyager:**  
"They're returning fire," Tuvok said. The Bridge shook violently. The science station exploded taking Ensign Thingymajig with it.

"Shields are down to sixty four percent," Harry said.

"Oh well, we're doing better than last time. Use those tri-cobalt devices," Kathryn said.

"But I thought we used all of those in 'Caretaker,' " Chakotay said.

"We did, but we can make more. Where do you think the torpedoes come from?" Kathryn said.

"Firing," Tuvok said. On the viewscreen one Listonian ship blew up.

_"Oh nuts!" the usual voice said._

"Oh, I guess that was that ship again," Tom said.

"Fire more of those tri-cobalt devices," Kathryn ordered.

**Marill's House:**  
The five members of the away team were sitting near the sofa in the living room. All of the rabbit robots were guarding them. Damien was looking at what was left of Marill's mum's computer.

"Hmm, what a waste of a crashing computer," Damien muttered.

"Damien, I don't understand why you hate us so much," Morgan said.

"It's simple. Lets just say I hate Voyager, and I always have. Fifth Voyager, I hate even more, that website has to go," Damien said.

"You can't destroy it. People will notice that it's gone," Marill said.

"And that's suppose to stop me from destroying it," Damien said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter if you destroy it. It wont work. I think destroying the site itself is stupid, it'll kill y.." Marill said.

"Enough! Kill her!" Damien yelled. Two of the rabbit robots walked over to her with phaser rifles. They fired at her. She fell to the ground. Firera checked her pulse.

"She's dead," Firera muttered.

"Of course she is, and you will be soon," Damien said.

Suddenly Emma attacked the two robots that killed Marill, taking them by surprise. "Rabbits, attack!" Damien yelled. The other rabbits headed for Morgan, Craig and Firera. Emma stole the robots rifles and she set the rifle to vaporise. She fired it at the robots and they were piles of ash in a few seconds. Emma went for Damien as the others fought the other robots.

Morgan used her assimilation tubules to scramble one of the robots' circuitry. She stole it's butcher knife. Emma ran over to her and she swapped the rifle for the knife. She ran over to Damien. Being the coward he is, he ran out of the room. She screamed and chased after him.

One robot knocked out Craig with it's mallet. It went for Morgan, it took her by surprise. She tried to shoot it but it swung the mallet at her. She crashed into the bookshelf and fell to the ground.

Vulpix & Raichu dematerialised and Vulpix attacked the robot that tried to stab Firera. Raichu ran over to Morgan and then Craig.

"Raichu to Sickbay, you've got two patients, beam them directly to Sickbay," Raichu said. Morgan and Craig dematerialised

**Voyager:**  
"There's only one more Listonian ship left. They're retreating," Tuvok said.

"Destroy it, bwahahahahaha!" Kathryn laughed.

"All right, who snuck Cherry Coke into her coffee again?" Chakotay asked.

Tom put an innocent face on. On the viewscreen a tri-cobalt device was fired at the last ship, it blew up.

"Okay, just for the record, we wont make any more of those weapons. Lets just forget them like the Skeletal Lock," Chakotay said.

"Forget what?" Harry asked.

**South Stanley:**  
Suddenly all the robots stopped moving. They were frozen on the spot.

"Great, looks like Voyager has destroyed the power source," Raichu said.

"What was the power source?" Firera asked.

"I dunno," Raichu muttered. "That idiot is going to pay. He's destroyed everything, Fifth Voyager is finished," Raichu muttered. They all heard a scream. Everyone ran upstairs to see Emma going a little nuts with stabbing Damien. There was blood everywhere. Raichu tried to hold her back.

"He's dead already," Raichu muttered. Emma kept trying to stab Damien but she accidentally stabbed herself in the leg.

"I wonder why she hates the new Damien so much," Nicola muttered.

"She must have the same personality and memories as Togepi. Togepi totally hated this Damien," Vulpix said.

"Raichu to Voyager. We've got one more patient," Raichu muttered. Emma dematerialised

**_Captains Log Earth Date: 23.04.2001 -_** **_We have destroyed the Boss threat. Now we're trying to open a portal that leads back to the Fifth Dimension. Raichu has told me that as soon as we re-enter our dimension events may be erased. Damien will survive but Fifth Voyager will too. I doubt we haven't seen the last of him._**

**The Ready Room:**  
Lilly, Emma and Vulpix walked into the room.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked.

"Lilly and Emma are in the wrong dimension, just like you were. They want to join your main cast," Vulpix said.

"We've already got seventeen main characters as it is," Kathryn said.

"Please Captain. My home dimension is one of the Fifth dimension ones. If I can't join your crew I will never get to my real home," Lilly said.

"Er.. everything she said," Emma muttered.

"Wont you feel better if you were only guest stars?" Kathryn asked.

"Hell no! Guest stars are usually forgotten about, Foster hasn't been in seen since Hunters and he was suppose to be a regular guest star," Emma said.

"Very well, you may join the main cast," Kathryn said.

**The Bridge:**  
"Please don't tell me there is going to be another enlighting speech," Tom moaned.

"Well why not, the whole main cast has joined the series. Now Fifth Voyager is properly begun," Chakotay said.

"What about Phoebe and Nikki?" Tom asked.

"Who?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know, there is just names. Both will be in Season Three," Tom said.

"Oooh, I'll be able to do a speech then too," Kathryn said. All the main characters, who were conveniently on the Bridge, groaned.

"Just get on with it," Emma muttered.

"We're alone, with nineteen main characters. There is only an average of twenty eight episodes per season. There is not enough air time to have every character in a lot in each episode. We all have to make sacrifices," Kathryn said.

"This reminds me when Seven joined the show in original Voyager, Neelix and me got rejected," Chakotay muttered.

"That wont happen to you, but maybe to Neelix," Kathryn said. Neelix groaned. "Anyway in Fifth Voyager, Seven is the one who is rejected," Kathryn said.

"Who's Seven?" Tom asked.

"I dunno," Kathryn replied. Seven groaned. "Anyway, the Doctor may be rejected too because he's more or less took over Season Seven of original Voyager," Kathryn said. The Doctor groaned.

"And don't forget you. You're in too much of every single episode of the original," Chakotay said.

"Oh shut up. Lets go home!" Kathryn snapped.

"About bloody time too," Harry muttered.

**THE END**


End file.
